My two husbands
by May Mumbles
Summary: Susan felt like she has two husbands after Richard with his daughter moves in and never leaves.
1. Chapter 1

One night unexpectly the phone rang, Susan answered it. She said, "Grey's residents, Susan speaking."

Social worker said, "Is Mr. grey home?"

Susan said, "Yes, he is."

Social worker said, "Can I speak with him? Meredith do not play with that doll so close to the baby. Sorry, I am watching kids."

Susan said, "Sure, hold for second. Thatcher, the phone is for you. I think something to do with Meredith."

Thatcher said, "Cool" Susan hand him the phone.

Social worker said, "Hello, I'm Kirsten and a social worker at Boston's Children Hospital. Meredith's mom die in childbirth."

Thatcher said, "Childbirth, I didn't even know she was pregnant but I just father of Meredith."

Kirsten said, "When can you come to Boston's Children Hospital?"

Thatcher said, "I will get next flight."

Kirsten said, "Any chance you know who baby's father is?"

Thatcher said, "I have an idea who it is but I have to see the baby first."

Kirsten said, "Ok. Bye."

Thatcher said, "See you later." They hang up.

* * *

><p>At Hospital<p>

* * *

><p>Kirsten said, "Meredith, your father is on his way."<p>

Meredith said, "Can we play go fish until he gets here?"

Kirsten said, "Sure."

Few hours later, Thatcher walks in Social Workers Office at Boston's Children Hospital. Meredith ran into his arms and said, "I miss you daddy."

Thatcher said, "I miss you too."

Meredith said, "I want to show you my baby sister."

Thatcher said, "Lead way." Meredith took him to Kirsten on the baby. Thatcher looked at the black baby and knew whose baby this was. He got out his phone dial Susan.

Susan said, "How was your flight?"

Thatcher said, "Good, Meredith has baby sister and I think the baby's father is Richard. Can you go to Seattle Grace Hospital and see he is there. Please don't tell him yet."

Susan said, "Sure. Bye. I will call you, when I have found him."

Thatcher said, "Ok. Bye."

Meredith said, "Can I hold her?"

Kirsten said, "Sure but you have support her head." She gives the baby to Meredith.

Thatcher said, "Does the baby have a name?"

Kirsten said, "No, Ellis die before she could name the baby. I don't want a five year old name the baby because they are horrible at it." Thatcher laughed. "You hear names they come up with. It is hooted. They want to name the baby Crib or Peanut or something like that. Can you imagine kid with the name Crib?"

Thatcher said, "No, what did Ellis want do with the baby?"

Kirsten said, "I don't know but Meredith didn't know about the baby until I introduce her to the baby." Thatcher's phone rang. Thatcher answers the phone.

Thatcher said, "Honey, did you find him?"

Susan said, "Do you want me to put him on the phone?

Thatcher said, "Yes." Hand the phone to Meredith because he could think how to tell Richard about the baby.

Richard said, "Richard speaking."

Meredith said, "Uncle Richard, I having a baby sister and Dad believes that you are the father of my baby sister."

Richard said, "Wow! Can you hand the phone back to your dad?"

Meredith said, "Yea."

Thatcher said, "Thatcher speaking."

Richard said, "I am shocked, I didn't know that Ellis was pregnant."

Thatcher said, "I thought she would told you to try pull you to her."

Richard said, "I will get on next flight and I am bring your fiancé, Susan." He hang up.

* * *

><p>Antor note: I have name for the baby. Please review the story.<p> 


	2. First Family Meeting

Author's note: Green font is things that are happen in the past. The things happen during Ellis' and Thatcher's marriage.

* * *

><p>On the plane<p>

Susan looks at her engagement ring. It had three diamonds in it. Each one was different color. First diamond was green and it was same shade of green as inside of kiwi. Kiwi diamond was even shape like a kiwi. Second diamond was same color are red apple. Red diamond was even shape like an apple. Third diamond was orange like orange and shape like an orange. On inside of the ring, there is three letters are K. A. O. She remembers the story behind the diamonds' different colors and the letters. Orange stands for girlfriend or boyfriend. Kiwi stands for honey, sweetheart, my love and etc. Apple stands for she doesn't know. All she knows that Meredith pick the diamond out and ask to shaped like apple. Thatcher told her that he took Meredith to Jewel store to pick the ring. He took Meredith everywhere and that she was surprised when Thatcher left Meredith with her cold mother. Lot had happen the night that he proposal it made sense that on accident he left Meredith. On that night Ellis had kick him out and he had proposal to move in with his girlfriend. It was one of Susan's rules for her relationships. Ellis had find out he was having affair with Susan and he told her that she was affair too. The ring was great symbol of their relationship, which made proposal timing, seemed little off. Maybe, he planed to leave Ellis but he was wait for the right moment to do it and make their relationship public. She would ask him about it.

Richard and Susan off the plane. They head to the Hospital where rest of family was.

* * *

><p>At hospital and the baby is taking a nap at hospital's nursery.<p>

* * *

><p>Meredith said, "Look daddy, it is Apple and Uncle Richard." Thatcher looks and sees Susan and Richard. He doesn't see anyone name apple. Then he remember that Meredith called Susan, Apple when her mom was round because Thatcher told her to. At the time, Thatcher didn't want Ellis to find out about his affair even if he knew about hers. Thatcher asks, "Meredith, why do you called Susan, Apple?"<p>

Meredith said, "Apple means the woman who cares about her boyfriend's child."

Susan said, "Hi, Miss Meredith, How you do today?" Meredith went quiet, which was not like her.

Thatcher said, "Meredith, why do you go play the toys or anatomy Jane?"

Meredith said, "ok." Meredith went to the corner that had lots of toys in it.

Richard said, "The First family meeting is called in order. The four topics are baby's name, how this going to work, should I divorce Adele, and what do we want about Ellis's body. Let gets started."

Susan said, "How about Vanessa?"

Thatcher said, "Hell no. How about Kindra?"

Richard said, "Maggie?"

Susan said, "I like name Maggie Kindra."

Thatcher said, "I like too."

Richard said, "I like three."

Susan said, "who's last name should she have?"

Thatcher said, "Richard's"

Richard said, "Second that"

Susan said, "So the baby's name is Maggie Kindra Webber."

Richard said, "Next topic: how this going to work."

Thatcher said jokingly, "We should all live together like full house."

Susan said, "Actually, a good idea."

Thatcher said, "No, it is not."

Richard said, "I like to live together because then I would have free babysitter that I trust to watch Maggie. Maggie would be watch by someone who she knows very well. I remember you tell me once never should leave baby with people who are inexperience. "

Susan said, "I was think same thing."

Thatcher said, "I say that? You guys think we should live together like one big happy family."

Susan said, "Yes."

Richard said, "Civilly but not happy. I know you are still mad at me for ruin your marriage but news flash your marriage was already fall apart when I came to the scene."

Thatcher said, "Kirsten, Can you take Meredith out of the room?"

Kirsten said, "Do you want me to take her hospital's daycare and explain the reason behind drop her off?

Thatcher said, "yes, is that ok with the daycare workers?"

Kirsten said, "Yes, because I done it before and kid cancer patent's siblings do it all time."

Thatcher said, "How does it work?"

Kirsten said, "I drop Meredith and you have to pick up. Then you have to fill forms for the bill. You have to pay for the service. They call this room if there is any problems."

Thatcher said, "Ok. How it cost per hour?"

Kirsten said, "$5.00 per hour per child."

Thatcher said, "Where is Maggie?"

Kirsten said, "At nursery because she still patent." She takes Meredith to daycare.

Richard said, "Where we?"

Susan said, "Thatcher and Ellis' marriage is fall apart."

Thatcher said, "I remember. Sorry, Meredith out of the room because her to hear why her parents' marriage fall apart yet."

Richard said, "When are you going to tell her?"

Thatcher said, "Never."

Susan said, "Kiwi, you have to tell her at some point."

Thatcher said, "I tell her when she ten. Don't kiwi me."

Richard said, "Sound good but should we live together?"

Thatcher said, "I am only doesn't want us to live together. So I guess we can live together. By way, Richard, kiwi means honey. Which house should we live?"

Richard said, "Right, you two have relationship that has all code words in it. So you can talk and flirt with Meredith unknown or even better Ellis unknown that you two are having affair. Also, code words there because Meredith was usually hear distance from you two. "

Susan said, "Well, our house has only two bedrooms and we need 4 or more bedrooms."

Thatcher said, "Rule out two houses ours and Ellis' which has three bedrooms."

Richard said, "My house has eight bedrooms but only six of them have bathrooms attached."

Susan said, "sound like winner to me."

Thatcher said, "So we are live in your house, Richard as long as fine with you?"

Richard said, "It is fine. How often should we have a family meeting?

Susan said, "Once a month."

Thatcher said, "First Saturday of the month at 8:00pm."

Richard said, "Should I divorce Adele?"

Susan said, "I thought you two were already divorce." Susan and Adele used to be friends but since Ellis' and Thatcher's divorce. They turn taking care of Meredith and ignore their realities. Her reality was that she was loved with her best friend, Thatcher, who was in an unhappy marriage and she didn't have guts to tell him.

Thatcher said, "Just do it and don't wait."

Richard said, "How should I do it?"

Susan said, "Tell her about Maggie and give her a choice. Choice is whether or not be with you and help with Maggie. If she said no you can her tell that she can have our old house."

Richard said, "I like your idea. Next topic is what we want do with Ellis's body."

Thatcher said, "Her in an urn and turn her house into a sanctuary. She can hang out in her office. Then if Maggie or Meredith want the house, they can do whether with her at that time."

Susan said, "When are they getting the house because I am not letting them turn it into a party house?"

Richard said, "Good point. "

Thatcher said, "They get house when they graduate from high school."

* * *

><p>Author note: Kindra means secret. Please review the story because it makes chapters update sooner.<p> 


	3. Author's note

Author note: I need a proofreader who is nice and use CLEAN language. I am person who believes that words can lose value if you use them too often. I can't ask my family or friends because I don't want to seem assessed with grey's anatomy. I know I am but are we all. Also I want someone whose has interest in this story. Maybe, I will put your thoughts in the story. Please pm me if you want be a proofreader for me.


End file.
